War
by tvnut014
Summary: Olivia and Peter find themselves in the midst of a war zone in the Alternate Universe. Will they be able to find their way back home? Spoilers up to Entrada. I had written this piece ages ago and finally decided to upload it.
1. War

I wrote this piece during the episodes in the third season leading up to episode Entrada. This is a bit outdated as it is my interpretation of how Olivia was going to make it back home. It is the longest thing I have been working on and currently it is not quite finished! But it will be, believe me!

Now enough of my ramblings!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. And clearly the writers did a better job of what happened next. Also, I would like Joshua Jackson. That is all

Rated T for language in up coming chapters.

**War**

* * *

Backs against the stone cold brick wall, Peter feared that this was it. The final moments before life as they knew it, ended.

His eyes snapped shut automatically as a grenade went off somewhere down the street in the darkness. Breathing slightly heavier from the adrenaline that was now coursing through his veins, he glanced at the woman beside him. Crouched in a defensive position, Olivia Dunham was peeking around the corner of the brick building they were hiding beside, firing off rounds to keep the enemy at bay.

She looked like a soldier, as though _this_ was what she was meant to do.

* * *

"_What do we have here, Charlie?" Olivia swaggered casually up to one of the few people she trusted in this universe. Ever since Peter had appeared in her bedroom, she had been getting flashes of a different memory. A different universe. Her memory. Her universe. The swagger was a way of Olivia attempting to stay hidden in this world. _

"_Squatter was roaming this shore of the Boston Harbour a few hours ago. Saw a man walk straight out of thin air, on the dock over there," Lincoln filled in. Olivia turned as the other member of her team walked toward them. "Just finished interviewing the poor guy. He's pretty much traumatized; I wasn't able to get much of a statement out of him. Plus, he kind of smelled pretty ripe." _

_The sun was beginning to set, Olivia shivered. This time of year, as soon as the sun hit that horizon, the cold set in. _

"_Well, you smell like you've just finished interviewing a squatter. Oh wait that's just you," Charlie jabbed. _

_Lincoln looked at Olivia daring her to say something._

"_Look, I'm with him," Olivia said earnestly. Lincoln rolled his eyes and headed toward a police officer. "We're just looking out for your best interests. You know, hygiene is important," she called after him. _

_Lincoln raised an arm and showed them what he thought of their concern. "Well, somebody's in a great mood today." Olivia mused. _

_Charlie chuckled. _

"_So do you think we'll have to quarantine?" Olivia asked as she looked out into the body of water._

"_Yeah, I think so. If someone from the other side came over here, we don't want them to be able to get back the same way."_

"_Darn, I keep forgetting to update my will," Olivia joked._

"_Well, fortunately for you, there doesn't seem to be too much of a wormhole." Charlie showed her the device used for determining the barrier between universes. The reading was practically at zero. "We'll be given enough time to evacuate the area and clear out of here and activate the quarantine." _

_Olivia secretly breathed a sigh of relief. "Good," Olivia looked around and saw an old abandoned building nearby. "Charlie, has anybody checked out that old building?" _

"_Yeah, a couple of Boston PD did a few minutes ago, why?" _

"_I wanna check it out again. Make sure they didn't miss any squatters." Olivia sensed that she needed to go into that building. _

"_Sure, but we gotta clear out of here in seven minutes." _

"_Right, in seven," Olivia was already making her way to the building. _

_The building seemed to be completely empty. The sun was completely gone now and the moon had yet to rise. Olivia shone her flashlight toward the steps that led to the upper level. Olivia decided to forgo the upper level, assuming that it would be structurally unsecure and anyone who had decided to stay up there had a death wish anyway. _

_From the corner of her eye, something moved in the shadows of the next room. Slowly, she drew her weapon, placed the flashlight in a pocket, and simultaneously reached for her radio to call for back up. _

"_I'm with the Fringe Division. This area is about to be quarantined. I need you to leave with me now." Olivia slowly moved into a room with furniture that was covered in white sheets. The boarded up windows caused an entire corner of the room to be immersed in darkness. _

"_Step out of there, now," she commanded. Her left hand, the one that had been reaching for the radio, left it, grabbed the flashlight, and joined her right hand at the butt of the gun. _

_She could tell that the shadow was a man, and his hands were raised. As the beam from the flashlight hit the silhouette, Olivia gasped. _

"_Don't shoot," was the deep, familiar response._

"_Peter?"

* * *

_

Please review! :)

tvnut014


	2. Dead End

"Peter," Olivia's voice, strained from pressure, broke through his thoughts. "We're going to have to move soon; away from the line of fire."

Peter had been counting how many rounds Olivia had fired off. She only had a couple left in the gun, and one extra magazine. He had a couple of grenades that they had stolen. She was trying not to worry him.

"You need to get yourself out of here now." Peter noticed the tiny beads of sweat condensing on her forehead.

It was just like her, trying to protect him. Peter, for the longest time, had begun to call her the _Protector_. A private nickname that he was sure would get his ass kicked for, that is, if Olivia were to hear it.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Peter," Olivia still held her gun at eyelevel. _

_Peter continued to hold his hands up. "Olivia, it's me, Peter. You've got to remember me. As crazy as it sounds, you are not from this universe. Deep down you _know_ this." Peter couldn't believe that after crossing a barrier between universes to save her, she couldn't remember who he was. _

"_I know who you are," she hissed at him. Olivia switched off her radio. "You haven't exactly let me forget," she muttered under her breath. Peter wondered what she meant by that. "I mean I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. We need to get ourselves out of here. I'm going to tell Charlie and Lincoln that I'm bringing you to Walternate. After all you are his son. Then we'll disappear off the grid for awhile. Then we can talk." _

_She stepped closer to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've missed you," she said softly. She raised the gun so it hovered, aimed at his back. _

"_What a way of showing it," Peter mumbled. "That thing has the safety on, right?" _

_Olivia nudged him forward, expressionless. _

_As they exited the building, they saw that Lincoln was approaching. He already had his gun drawn. _

"_I got it Lincoln, don't worry. Look who our time traveller just so happens to be?" Olivia and Peter made their way forward. _

"_The Secretary's son, huh? I remember him," Lincoln didn't seem surprised. Alarm bells went off in Peter's head. In a situation like this, he should be surprised. Olivia tensed slightly behind Peter. She could sense that something was off as well. Lincoln lowered his weapon but his finger was still near the trigger. _

"_Yeah, I'm going to take him in to Fringe Division. I'm assuming the Secretary's going to want to speak with him." Olivia stepped beside Peter, her gun now pointed at his arm. _

"_How come he's not in handcuffs?" Lincoln asked casually._

"_He agreed to come with me peacefully. This right here," she waved her gun hand slightly, "is often a pretty good motivator." Peter was sure that comment was meant to have a joking tone to it, but the humour seemed to be absent from her voice. _

"_Let's cut the bull-crap, Livi. I just got a call from the Secretary saying that his intelligence around the area told him that his son was back in town. He doesn't care. He knows that Peter here is a traveller from the other world. He's ordered us to quarantine the area immediately, without evacuation." Lincoln held up the device, that within a matter of seconds, would end their lives. _

"_We tried to contact you about the Secretary's orders but you'd turned off your radio," Lincoln added. "Not that it would have made a difference." _

_Olivia stepped in front of Peter and raised her gun. Lincoln raised his own weapon in response. "Lincoln, you're going to let us go."_

" _I just can't believe that you're going to try and protect him now, when we're clearly all going to die in," he pressed the button and the countdown commenced, "twenty seconds." _

"_Don't," Olivia warned. _

"_Honestly, Liv? Give it up. The Secretary also mentioned that you aren't from this universe. That you're the _other _Olivia. I can't believe I thought you were her," he shook his head in disgust. "You're done. I'm done. Toss the gun on the ground."_

_15, 14, 13..._

_Olivia slowly bent down to comply with what Lincoln was saying. Lincoln re-holstered his weapon as soon as she tossed it halfway between them. _

_10, 9, 8..._

_She rose with a slightly smaller handgun in her hands. "Back up gun, ankle holster," she said, as by means of explanation. "Place the device on the ground," she ordered. Lincoln obeyed._

_7, 6, 5..._

"_Good." As soon as Lincoln had straightened, Olivia put a bullet through the device, ceasing the countdown as it hit 3. _

"_Cutting it a bit close, Livia?" Peter asked. They could begin to hear shouts coming from officers down the shoreline. Peter could see many were beginning to draw their weapons. _

"_Peter! Move!" Olivia and Peter ran quickly down the shoreline where the Fringe Division armoured vehicles as well as police cruisers were parked. They ducked behind an armoured car. Lying near the vehicle was a jacket holding three grenades and an extra magazine of ammo. _

"_Looks like someone forgot to put something away. Our lucky day," Peter quipped. _

_As Olivia peeked out from behind the car, shots were rapidly being fired back. Just down the dead end street, Peter could see the alleyways between the buildings. _

"_Olivia, head for the alleyway on the left," he called. The two moved swiftly and made it to the safety of the alleyway, only to find it was a dead end. _

_

* * *

_What do you guys think so far? Please let me know, and read on!

tvnut014


	3. A Plan

"Olivia, we literally have our backs against the wall and you're running out of ammo. I only have two grenades. I'm not leaving you here." Peter took the grenades from the jacket and tossed the jacket away from where they were sitting. Olivia turned toward Peter briefly, caught his eye, and promptly turned back to the enemy. Her usually clear green eyes were full of panic. Something Peter had never noticed when they had been in similar situations like this before. However, nothing had ever been as severe as the one they currently found themselves in.

"There's gotta be another way out of here," Peter muttered. There was no way he was going to let Olivia die because of him. Or die at all.

Peter glanced down the dead end alleyway they were currently located in. There was a rickety fire escape that led to an abandoned building. He quickly thought out the sequence of events. If they climbed up the escape and in through the broken window, it would get them out of the line of fire, but it was unlikely that they would be able to get out of the building in time before the enemy would have the building surrounded.

Peter then heard the distinct click of an empty gun. Olivia swore and quickly let the empty magazine drop to the ground and slid the last one into place.

Knowing that she had given them an opportunity, she whipped around the corner and shot down the two men that were creeping past the barricade that the police had set up.

* * *

"_You're sure this is going to work, Walter?" Peter asked as he slipped on his leather jacket. Peter scanned the lab, wondering if he should bring anything else along. _

"_I'm sure of it, Peter. I-I've managed to recreate the device that the Newton fellow used to bring Walternate to this side. Because we know the wave frequency will not harm you, you should have no problem in reaching the other side," Walter was making a few fine adjustments on the device. "Astro, have you seen my Red Vines?"_

"_Really Walter?" Peter said exasperated. "Food at a time like this?"_

"_Right here Walter," Astrid held out a jar to Walter, clearly labelled with the product it contained. _

"_Ah, thank you, m'dear," Walter muttered as he snatched the jar from her grasp._

"_Peter, you know that this is just one of the methods Walter uses to cope," she reminded Peter. _

"_I know," Peter sighed. "I just wish that after two years out of the asylum, that when in a stressful situation, he could let the world know he's still with us." _

"_It'll be fine, Peter," she placed a hand on his arm to reassure him. "I've rechecked the numbers over and over again."_

"_I wish we would have had enough time to test it first," he zipped the jacket up. _

"_I know," Astrid left his side and sat down at the computer. "But I don't think we could have tried it even if we decided to wait longer. The computer's having a hard time finding a place where we could set up the device near a water source. Someplace like the bridge..." _

"_Except, we can't use the same bridge. When we got to the other side, I'm fairly certain the Fringe division quarantined the area to prevent a soft spot," Peter remembered that Walternate had made a phone call one day, soon after their arrival to that universe. Walternate had stepped outside of the room as Peter had vigorously worked on the invention he later discovered that would destroy this universe. _

"_Now Peter," Walter scurried over to where Peter was standing. "When you reach the other side, Olivia will be able to bring the both of you back home. She was always the strongest out of the group. She should be able to transport the both of you back without needing a doorstop. Trust her, make her trust herself, and both of you will be fine."_

_A beep came from the computer. "Found an old abandoned dock. It leads off into the Boston Harbour," Astrid called. _

"_Splendid!" Walter exclaimed. "Are you ready, son?"_

"_I just want to get Olivia back." _

_Walter looked knowingly at Peter. "Astrid," he called. "Help Peter and I move this to the car." As Astrid moved towards Walter, Peter saw his lock picking set sitting on one of the counters. He walked over to it and slipped it into his pocket. He had a feeling he would need it. _

_

* * *

_Reviews are always welcome! :)

tvnut014


	4. Escape

He and Olivia had been running trying to avoid the very situation they found themselves in. Running down a dead end street, they had turned into the alley and were faced with the back of a brick building. Dead end. For the past ten minutes, Olivia had been in the midst of a good ol' fashioned gun fight with an entire police force and a dozen Fringe Division Agents.

Peter glanced across the street. About thirty feet away was another alleyway, similar to the one that they were currently in. Peter guessed that it was also a dead end, but what was in it was what he took interest. He could see the back of an abandoned car, left there, he guessed, because the Fringe Division had been about to quarantine the area.

"Olivia, how many rounds do you have left?" Olivia squeezed off a round and slammed her back against the cold wall when her shot was returned.

"I have enough to keep us alive if you have a plan." Her eyes flared with determination. Peter knew she wouldn't let fear beat her. She was strong, he'd always known that.

He nodded once. "See the alleyway over there? See the car?" Olivia nodded hastily in return.

"Got it. We're gonna have to make a run for it. I'll cover you until you can get it started." Olivia shifted on her haunches, ready for what Peter was hoping wasn't her last sprint.

"Wait, Livia. We'll use one of the grenades to help us get across. Save the ammo." Olivia held out her hand to him. He placed one of the grenades in it.

Olivia tossed the grenade around the corner; it rolled, hidden slightly by the darkness, until it was directly under the nearest police car. Shouts were heard, trying to warn fellow officers of the impending danger that was about to happen within a matter of seconds.

"On the count of three," she said quietly. "One," Peter shifted to a crouching position. "Two," Synchronized, Peter and Olivia placed their weight evenly on their feet. "Three!"

The grenade went off, causing the police car to flip onto the next, pinning two officers and an agent beneath.

The two fugitives sprinted toward the neighbouring alley. Shots were fired, Olivia answered in return.

Moments later Peter heard his heartbeat pounding in his head; it was only then when he realized that they had made it across.

"Peter, the car!" Olivia called out to him. She stepped around the corner into the street to keep the officers occupied. She squeezed off another two rounds before, yet again, seeking the shelter of the brick building.

Peter ran around the front of the car, took his elbow, and smashed the driver's window in. Pain registered briefly before the adrenaline from the run took over. He was thankful that he was wearing his leather jacket.

He reached in and unlocked the doors. The alarm was going off. Peter hoped that they wouldn't realize what he was doing.

He swiftly removed the panel beneath the dashboard; he pulled out a wire and the wailing of the alarm ceased.

He found the wires he needed, now all he needed was that spark.

"Hurry, I figure I only have about eight rounds left!" Peter glanced up to see Olivia held her gun near her ear. She stepped out into the street once more.

"Almost got it," Peter said through gritted teeth, knowing there was no way for Olivia to hear him. C'mon, _c'mon,_ he silently urged.

The vehicle roared to life. _Thank God. _

"Olivia!" He called out to her. She glanced up, an expression of relief visible on her face. She ran to the car, flung open the door and climbed in.

Peter yanked the car into reverse, backed into the street, then back into drive.

"Hang on." The glass of the front windshield shattered. Peter and Olivia winced at the shards that were strewn across their bodies. Agents and officers continued to fire at them.

Peter wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop. They needed to get out of there. He ploughed through the barricade, causing agents to dive out of the way. Metal shrieked, they were jostled around in the car but somehow, they made it out the other side, somewhat unscathed.

The glass of the back windshield gave way. Olivia had squeezed five rounds off. "Give me the grenade," she ordered. Peter obliged. He knew what she was going to do.

Olivia pulled the pin and tossed it out the back window. Three seconds later, there was an explosion. Police cars and unmarked vehicles alike were set ablaze. Since the majority of the agents and officers were incapacitated, it would buy Peter and Olivia time to hide.

Peter sped away. They needed to find cover and fast. The technology here would be constantly tracking them. He needed to find a safe haven.

"Have any idea where we can go?" Peter asked Olivia, keeping an eye on his rear view mirror. He winced as the pain in his arm, the one he had used to break the glass, grew stronger.

"Peter, you're bleeding." He noted the concern that was entrenched in her voice. He glanced down at his right arm. The upper arm of his jacket had been torn open; a deep crimson sticky fluid was trickling down the rest of his arm and onto the console of the vehicle.

"Well that would explain the pain," Peter said, indifferent. Olivia shot him a look.

"Livia, it's fine, it's just a graze. I've felt worse pain before."

Olivia turned away from him and stared out the former front windshield.

"That was supposed to be reassuring," Peter suggested. "Look once we find a place to hide out, then we can deal with my arm, okay?"

"Fine, keep on this street till we hit 23rd. Then follow it out of town."

* * *

Please let me know what you guys think! :)

tvnut014


	5. Pain

"These universes really are just parallels of one another, huh?" Peter mused aloud, as they found themselves standing in front of the Harvard building.

They had left the vehicle twenty blocks away, crashed in a ditch, hopefully causing the Fringe Division to believe that their fugitives may be hurt, making the search radius closer to the vehicle. The blood from Peter's arm would substantiate the conclusion. Eventually, they would find Peter and Olivia; that fact was inevitable. However, Peter hoped that the ruse would cause the Division to take longer tracking them. Since Harvard had been quarantined, many of the citizens had moved away; the entire area was lifeless. Peter just hoped that the technology wasn't as up to date near the college, thus making it harder for Fringe Division to track them.

Olivia had torn a strip from the bottom of her t-shirt and tied it around Peter's arm as a makeshift bandage. He had then followed Olivia; they kept to the shadows of the buildings, running until they found themselves standing in front of the Harvard building.

"This'll just take a second." Peter bent down to pick the lock of the front doors. He pulled out his lock picking device from his pocket.

He glanced up to find Olivia looking down at him, her eyebrow raised.

"I find it's easier to carry this thing around with me at all times. You never know when you'll need to get into a place you can't seem to find the key for. You know, to be able to get into your house when you've misplaced the key-"

"-Or when you need to break into a building to hide from the authorities." Olivia finished. He grinned at her, causing her to smile back.

A satisfying click came from the lock. "Excellent."

* * *

Once they had reached the basement, they headed towards Walter's- or rather Walternate's- lab. "I wonder if it'll look the same," Peter reflected.

They opened the door. Everything looked like a dusty duplicate of Peter and Olivia's universe, right down to the last beaker. "It looks like all that's missing is a cow," Olivia answered. "Now, we need to treat your arm."

"Olivia, I'm fine." He put his left hand on her shoulder, letting his right arm hang by his side. Her eyes searched his, looking for any sign that he was trying to hide his pain from her. He was, but he wasn't about to let her know.

"Besides this little bullet grazing mishap, we made it out okay. With three rounds to spare, even. Don't worry about me, Livia. Let's just focus on getting out of here."

"Peter, I lied. I only had five rounds. We're out of ammo right now."

Peter nodded slowly. "All the more reason to get out of here."

"Peter, we don't know how long that could take, or if we'd even be able to contact Walter for the extraction point." Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "We can't use the Fringe Divisions' equipment to figure out where the next soft spot would be. They know that I'm not _her_ now. I think that they already might have known..." Olivia trailed off in thought.

"There's always the other option," Peter watched her face for a reaction. He knew that she would be against it even before the words left his mouth.

"No, Peter. We can't risk it, it's too dangerous" She shook her head forcefully.

"You've done it before, Olivia, you've crossed into two different worlds. Four-three times. You'd be able to do it."

"Three times," Olivia said. She avoided his gaze. "I've only crossed three times, twice when William Bell pulled me into this world and put me back in ours. The last time, I'm not even sure I did anything. Everyone else died because they were sick and in pain. I didn't show any symptoms."

Peter took two steps towards her; he didn't touch her but his movement caused her to look up. "Olivia, their deaths are not your fault." Her eyes met his. Peter couldn't help but think that her eyes looked as though they didn't believe him.

"We need to take a look at your arm." Olivia walked up to Peter and gently undid the makeshift bandage. He breathed in quickly as the bandage tugged at the wound.

"It's nothing," he grunted through his gritted teeth.

"It may be nothing, but this is a lot of blood. We need to clean this out to see how bad it is." Olivia walked over to a cabinet and took out a clean beaker. She then made her way over to the sink that was along a nearby wall.

"Olivia, I seriously doubt that the water's still running in an abandoned college's basement." Peter scoffed.

To Peter's surprise water had begun to flow seconds after Olivia had turned the tap. "Walternate was just here a week ago, they probably haven't gotten around to turning it off yet. He doesn't use it very often."

She filled the beaker and walked over to Peter, "I'm going to need you to sit down." Peter obliged. He sat on a counter of one of Walternate's old stations, one that had a built-in sink, so that he was about eye level with Olivia. "This is going to sting a little." She said apologetically, without looking him in the eye.

She tipped the beaker, the water that flowed out hit Peter on his shoulder. Seconds later, it hit the wound. The water felt like acid, the burning sensation was tremendous. Peter gritted his teeth; he wasn't going to let Olivia feel guilty about this.

He watched the blood that had been dried to his skin, flow off his arm, and circle the steel gray sink before entering the drain.

"How did you know Walternate had been here?" Peter asked Olivia casually, partially out of curiosity but mainly to keep both of their minds off of the blood that seemed to continually roll down his arm.

Olivia left Peter sitting on the counter and walked to the other side of the room to refill the empty beaker with water. "Peter, I had to go in deep. I had to make them believe that I still had _her_ memories. To make sure that they still believed this, it helped to know where Walternate was at all times. As it turns out, even though he could travel anywhere in the world to get away, this old lab is where he's recently come to think. I've made friends with his security detail."

"Anyone I should be worried about?" Peter said jokingly, he winced as he moved his arm causing more blood to trickle down it.

Olivia paused with her back turned to him, "In the way that I should be worried about _her_?" Silence filled the room.

_The _other _Olivia. The one that he thought had been his. _Peter closed his eyes.

"Where's the gauze?" Olivia's voice broke the considerably large quietness that had filled the room.

"In that top right hand cupboard. That is if Walternate keeps his first aid kit in the same place as Walter," Peter replied. He wondered what she was thinking. Her face, like those bright green eyes, revealed nothing at most times. This moment was one of them. "Every safety conscientious mad scientist has to have a safety kit, right?"

Olivia didn't respond as she took the first aid kit from the cupboard, opened it up, and took out a roll of gauze. She made her way back toward him, the beaker of water and gauze in hand, and face like stone.

Peter drew in a breath quickly as the water hit his arm. "Sorry," Olivia half-whispered. Fortunately, the second beaker of water didn't sting as much as the first.

"I wish there was something that I could use that would prevent chance of infection," she added, as she set the empty beaker down. I know that there's probably something here that could but-"

"-But you're not sure whether or not the Walter here is as organized as my father." Peter half smiled at her. "That's understandable. From what I can tell, the Walter here doesn't go on drug induced trips, of which he's concocted himself- and also taken upon himself to name the substance 'Brown Betty'- and then label anything that has a surface that he's able to stick a label to."

"I was going to say but we don't know how old some of the chemicals are here," Olivia had her back turned to him as she began to unwind the roll of gauze. Peter heard a hint of humour in her voice. Or perhaps he was being wistful. When she turned back toward him she was as serious as ever.

"How did you find out about the Brown Betty?" She asked indifferently, as she began to wrap the gauze around his right bicep. He shifted on the counter so that she would have better access.

"After we came back to our universe and I saw labels all over the jars, test tubes, chemicals, his red vines, and Gene? I had to ask." Peter avoided mentioning the other Olivia.

"He wasn't himself when you disappeared, Peter. He was, but an extreme version that I don't think even you could have gotten him out of even if you had been there. He loves you Peter. A lot." Olivia ripped the gauze off the roll and tied it.

"Yeah, I realize that now. Astrid told me how bad it was. If I had been there, he wouldn't have been that way in the first place. It's funny," he continued. "Our Walter, the man who kidnapped me, experimented on me during my childhood, was absent for about 20 years of my life, all of which I spent hating him- he was a better father to me than my own biological father. He crossed universes twice to rescue me; my own father wants to use me to destroy a world." Olivia rested against the counter on Peter's left side, arms crossed.

She was close to him now. Breathing in, Peter could smell her own natural scent, the one that she didn't cover up with perfume, the one that he found impossible to describe. The one that he hadn't realized he had missed.

"How long did you know that you were you?" The question he hadn't been meaning to ask burst from his lips. He kept looking straight ahead. From the corner of his eye, he saw her look down. Her blonde hair fell forward around her face.

She took a deep breath and gripped the counter on either side of her hips. "A few weeks. At first I thought I was crazy," She laughed shortly and threw her head back. "I kept seeing you."

Peter remained silent but turned his head to look at her. Those soft green eyes were looking back at him. "At first it was you and Walter. Of course I didn't know it then. I saw a man, who I somehow knew, was the Secretary's son and a much softer version of the Secretary himself. Then you appeared in my apartment." Olivia closed her eyes. "You told me not to forget where I came from, that I didn't belong here. Then you..." She hesitated. Peter saw her eyelids flutter. He felt as though she wasn't telling him something. "You disappeared. I knew you were a hallucination. I told myself it was because of the brain trauma I had experienced. But a couple of days after that, I had memories triggered by certain smells, sounds. Glimpses of you at work, then again on the street. I'd hear you call my name and I'd turn knowing it was you who had called it." She opened her eyes once more to look at Peter. He held her gaze, trying to possibly come close to understanding what she had been through these past weeks. His left hand brushed hers and came to rest near it.

"All this because hallucination Peter wouldn't leave you alone, huh?" Peter broke the tension and grinned wryly. Olivia smiled slightly. She paused.

"How long did you know that she wasn't me?" The question hung in the air.

Unlike the way Olivia had divulged much of what had happened to her, Peter wished that he wouldn't have to do the same.

* * *

Please R&R!

tvnut014


	6. Interrogation

_Peter walked up to the FBI interrogation room that Olivia was being held in. The _other_ Olivia, Peter corrected himself. He walked over to the one way glass that allowed him to see into the room. There he saw her, sitting at the table, hands underneath the table hiding the fact that they were cuffed. Peter couldn't see her feet but he knew that they were cuffed together as well. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Broyles opened the door for Peter with a nod that said "I'll be right on the other side of the glass". Peter gave a short nod back and entered the room. _

_oOoOo  
_

"A few days," Peter admitted after a few moments. "I found out because Walter forced me to see who she really was."

_oOoOo_

_He tried to keep his emotions in check as he sat down at the table across from her. He hoped his face wasn't giving anything away. For example: confusion, or pain. Those would be weaknesses that any enemy would use to their advantage. _

_oOoOo_

"I wanted her so badly to be you, Olivia. I wouldn't accept anything else. I noticed the differences between you and her immediately. I was just willing to look past them because I wanted to make it work between you and I. Or who I, at least, thought was you. "

_oOoOo_

_They sat in the room for several minutes, in silence. After watching the second hand of his wrist watch hit the 12 for the eighth time, Olivia broke the silence. "You know I won't break, Peter. There's no use in waiting me out."_

"_You're talking now, aren't you?" Peter shot back. He noticed her shoulders drop slightly. _

_oOoOo_

"You were the reason I stayed around for the past two years, Olivia. Solving cases with you was the most satisfying work I have ever been involved with. Walter was just the excuse."

_oOoOo_

"_I'm sorry," she uttered so quietly, he had just about missed it. "They were my orders. That's all any of this was. That's what he had told me." _

"_Who told you?" Peter prodded. She shook her head. _

_oOoOo_

"And when things with Walter got to be too much, I left. But you came after me, Olivia.

And you were the reason I went back. "

_oOoOo_

"_Newton warned me that this would happen," she laughed in disbelief. He wondered if she was about to cry. Olivia never cried. But she wasn't his Olivia. _

"_The way you treated me-her... I wanted to be her, Peter. You almost made me wish I was her."_

"_I have you give you credit. You sure had me going." Peter crossed his arms. _

"_You looked at me the way I looked at Frank, and the way he looked at me," she glanced down at the table. "Believe me, I didn't like the fact that you thought I was her. For your sake, I wish that you would have had an actual relationship with her. Having to be someone else is extremely difficult. I was just surprised that you didn't see through it sooner." _

_So am I, Peter thought._

_oOoOo_

"When I looked at her, I thought she had to be you. Because if she wasn't you, I don't know if I could have handled it. Because if she wasn't you, I wouldn't be able to handle the thought of you being dead."

_oOoOo_

"_When you brought up my 'personality changes', I thought everything that they'd worked for was finished," Olivia continued. Peter set his jaw and continued to glare at the imposter. She was trying to act like she was innocent in this. Peter knew better. _

"_But you accepted them, said that you liked the differences. It was as though I could do anything, and you would still think I was her. I have to say, it made my mission objective that much easier to obtain." Though her face was not revealing any emotion whatsoever, Peter could have sworn there was a glimmer of laughter in her eyes._

_oOoOo_

Olivia glanced to her right, where Peter was still sitting on the counter. Peter had his eyes closed. He was hoping she would forgive him for not noticing she had been gone for so long. He could feel a slight pressure on his left hand. He looked down to see Olivia's right hand covering his own.

_oOoOo_

"_It also made you a little too relaxed," Peter spat back. "Have you noticed where you are lately?" _

"_It doesn't matter," Olivia sat back in the chair and crossed her arms. Suddenly it was as though she was a completely different person. She had only now stopped pretending to be his Olivia. In a condescending tone she added, "We already got what we needed." _

_Peter stood up suddenly, causing his chair to tip over and hit the floor. He rounded the table quickly and roughly grabbed Olivia's upper arm and forced her to stand. "I've had enough of this shit." He snarled. "Tell me why you're here and what you're planning on doing." _

"_Why don't you ask what you really want to ask, Peter?" She raised her chin and looked him in the eye. _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Peter kicked her chair out of the way and pushed her toward the wall. _

_Surprised at his actions, she looked at him wide eyed. "You have to wonder what happened to her. _Your_ Olivia. If she's dead?" Peter's fist tightened in response. _

"_Shut up, you're lying." Their faces were inches apart. _

"_Don't worry your little romantic head about it. She's right where you left her." The Other Olivia's lips curved upward in a taunting smile. _

_

* * *

_

So this is as much as I have completed so far. I know where I am going with the story so hopefully it won't take me too long to write and upload the remaining chapters. A couple of weeks tops. It's really busy right now with midterms and everything, but I'm hoping I'll have it finished by the end of February break. Please let me know if the "_oOoOo_" are too confusing. There are many flashbacks throughout the story as you can tell. I did my best to make sure that everything was fairly straight forward.

Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far! :) Please read and review!

tvnut014


End file.
